A Peek in the Past
A Peek in the Past is the 28th episode of The Loudest House! Next episode: Lisa's Plan Synopsis: Due to an experiment by David and Greg, Robert and Riley now have the ability to time travel. They go back in time to many different eras. Character appearances: * Robert Miller * Riley Robinson * David Miller * Greg Miller 1770's era: * David the Fifth * Harriet Miller * Gwenivere 1930's era: * "Great Grandma" Harriet Loud * Skip * Polly 1940's era: * Albert * Emily * Hannah 1950's era: * Sandra * Penelope * Ricky 1960's era: * Jared * Katie * Patty 1970's era: * Molly Robinson (née Atkins - at 13 years old) * Jay Thibedeau (at 13 years old) * Melody Thibedeau (née Carson - at 14 years old) 1980's era: * Britney Robinson (née Reginald - at 15 years old) * Gerald Robinson (at 15 years old) * Jeremy Robinson * Henry Robinson * Mrs. Molly Robinson * Mr. Dave Robinson * Mrs. Abigail Reginald * Helena Thibedeau (née Thompson - at 15 years old) * Keith Thibedeau (at 15 years old) * Mr. Jay Thibedeau * Mrs. Melody Thibedeau 1990's era: * Melissa Robinson (at 15 years old) * Bethany Robinson (at 15 years old) * Britney Robinson * Gerald Robinson * Helena Thibedeau * Keith Thibedeau Transcript: On a Saturday morning, Robert and Riley were enjoying their homemade Eggs Benedict for breakfast. David and Greg came in with a new invention that looked like two wristwatches. David: Greetings, bro. Riley. We have a surprise for you. Greg: Yep. Here you go. Greg handed them the two wristwatches. Robert: It looks like just two wristwatches. Riley: Yeah. Besides, we use our phones to keep track of time... David: These aren't just two ordinary watches. Greg: No, no, no. They're really complex time machines. Robert: Yeah right. It would never work. Riley: Yeah. And how would you possibly invent time travel? Greg: Just put them on and see. David: To activate the wormhole, press the red button in the middle. Robert: Okay... Robert pushed the red button in the middle of the wristwatch. Nothing happened. Robert: Nothing happened. Riley: Does this really work? Greg: Be patient. It worked for us. After a minute, the wormhole opened and began to suck Robert and Riley in. Robert: Uhhh, guys? Greg: Have fun! David: This will take you to the 17th century first... Riley: Wait - The wormhole sucked the two chefs in. David: Well, this should be an interesting experience for them. ~ ~ ~ Robert and Riley found themselves in 1776 during the Revolutionary War. They were dressed in traditional clothes from that time period. Robert: How'd this happen? We look just like those old guys in the history books at school! Riley: I know! Look around us! Everyone around them was dressed like them. The entire town looked entirely different too. No longer were there cars, big shopping centers, or even phones. Not to mention, they were in an entirely different state too. Robert: This place... Is this the Massachusetts bay during the Revolutionary war? Riley: I have no clue. Where's Royal Woods? In Michigan? Robert: I remember Brittany telling me that Michigan wasn't even a state during this time. Like, how? A familiar looking kid walked past Robert and Riley. Robert: David? Boy: Yes? You shall refer to me as David the Fifth. I don't know who you two are. Robert: Well, I'm Robert... Riley: And I'm Riley. David the Fifth: Well, if you don't mind, I need to see just what those Brits plan on doing with the tea tax and how I can stop it. David the Fifth left. Riley: Well, that's a determined kid. Robert: I'll say. They went into the local convenience shop. It looked much different than Flip's Food and Fuel back in Royal Woods. Riley: Well, this is a nice little place. A familiar looking woman was the cashier. Lady: How may I help you two gentlemen today? I'm Harriet and I would be happy to help with anything you need. Riley: Well Harriet, we're looking for a newspaper. What's going on in this place? Robert: And you look familiar to me. Do I know you? Harriet: Well, I've never seen you before. And here's a newspaper. Harriet handed Robert and Riley a newspaper. It looked very, very outdated and not like the newspapers they've seen at Flip's Foop and Fuel. Robert: Thanks. They left the convenience shop. A beautiful blonde haired lady ran out of the shop panicked. Lady: The world is over! Robert and Riley went up to her, concerned. Robert: What's going on? Lady: I'm sorry. You are? Robert: I'm Robert. Riley: And I'm Riley. Lady: I'm Gwenivere. And if the Brits win the revolutionary war, we're all done for. Our new president George Washington wants to help all of us. But what if he can't? Riley: I can assure you we win. Robert: Yeah. Sure. We gotta go. Gwenivere curtsied as Robert and Riley left. Robert: I think we have to go back to our own place. Riley: But how? The wormhole came back. Robert: What the? The wormhole sucked both of them in. ~ ~ ~ The wormhole released Robert and Riley into 1934, during the Great Depression. Robert and Riley were dressed like the people from that time period. Robert: Now we're in the 30's! Brittany's told us about it. Riley: Yeah. Be prepared to lose everything... Unlike in the colonial times, Robert and Riley found themselves back in Royal Woods...but in a different time. Robert: Now we're back home. Riley: Not quite. Robert: I hope we get home soon. Riley: We probably will. But first we need to find more information about this this time. Like, how did people even survive? Robert shrugged. A dour looking young girl walked passed Robert and Riley. She looked much like Lucy. Robert and Riley noticed this. Robert: Hey, isn't that Lisa's great grandmother? Riley: I don't know... She's always said her sister, Lucy's obsessed with her... Robert and Riley went up to her. The girl jumped up. Girl: Do I know you? Robert: No. But I think we know you... Girl: Sigh. I'm Harriet. I'm supposed to meet my family at the soup kitchen...I lost my home. Riley: Wow. Never knew that. Harriet: Sigh. Although, I practice black magic with the stuff I got. Want your fortune told? Harriet held up handmade tarot cards. Robert and Riley were a little creeped out. Robert: Some other time, maybe. Harriet: Sigh. She left. Robert and Riley noticed an older looking couple in front of a nice house bickering. The lady was yelling at her husband. Lady: Skip, you said the bank wouldn't close down Mildred's house. But it did! Skip: Polly, it's not my fault! My boss has a strict policy of people of her kind. Polly: So she has a wife? Big deal! It's a HUGE deal! Skip: But I had nothing to do with it. I'm very supportive. Polly: Good thing our daughter went to college so she could get a good job. Or we'd have nothing. Robert and Riley overheard. Robert: I have a hunch these are Mandee or Jackie's great grandparents. Riley: Well, one of them DOES look like Mandee... Robert: We gotta get outta here! The wormhole came almost suddenly. Riley: I guess we're off now. The wormhole sucked Robert and Riley in. ~ ~ ~ The wormhole released Robert and Riley in 1944, during World War II. Robert and Riley were dressed in the typical clothes for this time period. Robert: I guess we're in the 1940's now. Time of World War II. Riley: Brittany's told us about this place. It makes me nervous. Robert: Why? Riley: Cause she said that Adolf Hitler killed people like US in concentration camps! Robert: Right. But I believe we're still in Royal Woods...not Germany. Riley: Phew! A white haired teenage guy entered the diner near Robert and Riley. Robert and Riley were curious and entered the diner. Robert: Could this be Lisa's grandfather at our age? Riley: I don't know. Robert and Riley went up to him. Robert: Hello, there. Boy: Hi. I'm waiting for my friends. My name's Albert. Robert: I had a hunch... Two girls came in the diner giggling. Albert: Oh. There they are. The girls went up to Albert. Albert: Emily, Hannah. Let's sit here. Emily and Hannah noticed Robert and Riley. Emily: Do we know you? Robert: No. We best be going. Hannah: Okay. Nice meeting you. Robert and Riley left the diner. Robert: Okay, that wormhole will probably arrive like... The wormhole arrived as if on cue. Robert: Now. It sucked both Robert and Riley in. ~ ~ ~ The wormhole released Robert and Riley into a rad looking 50's diner. Robert and Riley were dressed in the popular clothes from the 1950's. Robert: Now we're in the 1950's! An Elvis song began playing on the jukebox. Riley: I'm not familiar with this kind of music, but let's dance! Robert: Brittany said this is one of Elvis' songs. Yeah. Apparently he was big in the 1950's. Robert and Riley began dancing. 3 teens around Robert and Riley's age noticed them dancing. The boy laughed. Boy: My grandfather could dance better than that. Girl: Now Ricky, I believe they have a unique charm this sock-hop doesn't have! Ricky: Come on Sandra, they're lame. The other girl interjected. Girl 2: I think they're good, Ricky. Give it a rest! Sandra: Penelope's right. I think they might be the best things here. Robert and Riley smiled. The wormhole instantly came. Robert: Oh great... It sucked them back in. ~ ~ ~ They were released in the 60's. Robert and Riley were wearing traditional 60's clothes. Robert: Okay, HOW does the wormhole keep appearing in every time we're at? Riley: I think we always accidentally keep pressing the button when we're in a time. Robert: Nah. I didn't even SEE a wristwatch on your hand in the last time! Riley: You don't think? ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile, in the present... David and Greg were laughing. David: This is AWESOME! Now they're our time travel dummies! Greg: Without US having to go back in time, THEY now do! Greg and David high fived. ~ ~ ~ Back in the 60's, Robert and Riley were still confused. Robert: So I don't think we're going back to 2019 any time soon. 3 kids with acronym sweaters with their names on it overheard Robert and Riley. Patty: You're from the future? Katie: Groovy! Jared: I say, this is big! Robert: No, you must be mistaken... Patty: We heard you LOUD and clear. Riley: Now what do we do? The wormhole suddenly appeared again. Robert and Riley got sucked in instantly. Jared: Wow. ~ ~ ~ They got transported to the mid 1970's. They both landed in a house a lot like Riley's. Riley: Hey! It's my house! Robert: Think again... Sure enough, they were dressed in the hit 70's clothes. Riley: But... I don't understand - 3 teens were in the living room watching the Brady Bunch. Boy: Man, I just love this show, Molly. Molly: Me too, Jay. Jay: And Melody, this is the best part. Like you. Melody blushed. Melody: I know. Robert: Hey wait. They look familiar. Riley: Of course! They're my great grandparents. Who knew they were all friends as kids? Robert: I know. It's pretty cool. The wormhole appeared again. Robert: Oh great. Not again! Robert and Riley got sucked into the wormhole. ~ ~ ~ The wormhole released Robert and Riley into the late 1980's. Robert and Riley were wearing 80's clothes and were in Riley's house again. Riley: I know I'm not officially back home but I need to see if some things remained the same... A few familiar faces were in the living room watching Back to The Future. Molly: This is the movie of the year. Dave: Indeed. I originally thought it was lame, but it's so not. Jeremy: I wonder if there'll actually be flying cars in 2015! Gerald: That would be AWESOME! Henry: I bet the robots will take over in 2020. It'll be insane! Britney: If there's any robots, you'd save me. Wouldn't you, Gerald? Gerald: Of course I would, my love. Helena: And Keith, you'd save the world from any aliens that might invade Earth in 2009 like I heard would happen...Would you? Keith: I don't actually know if that would happen, but... Abigail: I'm so glad the kids are enjoying the film. Jay: Right? I just hope none of this crazy stuff ever DOES happen! Melody: I know. I hope this world stays around for a very, very long time. Robert and Riley overheard. Robert: It might actually stay around longer than you think... The wormhole came again. The Robinson family, Thibedeau family, the Reginalds, and Helena noticed this as Robert and Riley vanished in thin air. All of them (in unison): WOW! Gerald: I KNEW there were other beings in the universe! ~ ~ ~ The wormhole transported them to the late 90's. Robert and Riley also wore 90's styled clothes. Robert: Now this ensemble isn't dorky at all...much unlike the previous times. Riley: Exactly. A few familiar faces were in the living room. Riley's moms as teens were arguing with their parents. Melissa: But why CAN'T we go out, mother? Britney: Because, sweetie. It's totally unnatural. Just what would your grandparents think? Gerald: Exactly. This will be just a little phase you two will grow out of. Helena: Exactly. Bethany can't be seen with Melissa anymore. Keith: It's just not done seeing two girls dating. You should be friends. And nothing more. Bethany: UGH! No fair. Come on, Melissa. Bethany grabbed Melissa's hand and they left the house. Robert and Riley noticed this and followed them. Melissa and Bethany saw Robert and Riley coming toward them. Melissa: Who are you guys? Riley: I'm your- Robert nudged Riley. Robert: We're new in town. I'm Robert. Riley: And I'm Riley. Melissa: Well. Robert and Riley. Where'd you come from? Bethany: Yeah. Robert: Well, uh. We just saw you arguing with your parents. Melissa: Yeah. Because they were being annoying to the 10th degree. They are so not rad! Bethany: Totes! Robert: Well, I never would've expected this. You two shouldn't get hated for your relationship. And especially not by your own parents. Riley: Exactly. I mean, we're together. Bethany: You're RIGHT! Come on, Melissa. Let's give them a piece of our mind. Melissa and Bethany headed back in the house. The wormhole appeared again. Robert: This better send us back home... ~ ~ ~ Robert and Riley ended up in the Jurassic era also known as when the dinosaurs roamed the earth. Robert and Riley were single celled organisms. ~ ~ ~ Back in the present, it turned out to be a really weird dream. Robert and Riley awoke on the couch. Robert: Man! That was weird. Riley: What was? Robert: We had a dream where we time traveled! Greg and David came in with two wristwatches. Robert: It's those evil wristwatches! Destroy them! Riley grabbed them out of David and Greg's hands and stomped on them. David: Are you mad!? That was a gift to Lisa...to distract her from that Hugh... Greg: And this was a gift to Darcy to help her tell time! David: What is wrong with you!? Robert: Sorry, bros. We thought they were time machines that'll open up a wormhole that'll suck us in and make us travel through different periods. David and Greg rolled their eyes. David: Whatever. Greg: Man, they're crazy. David and Greg left. Riley: Maybe we are crazy... Category:Episodes Category:Season 3